Kill Phil: Volume One
by Word G-Money
Summary: A story of a boy and a girl...
1. It's Like Rain on Your Wedding Day

**Now officially under my name, Word G-Money, this is my story, but not my characters:**

Chapter 1: It's Like Rain On Your Wedding Day

Keely stared down at her plate. The day had finally come. The tightening of her stomach told her she was nervous. The eggs on her plate seemed to be smiling at her, chanting the things she feared most. "He won't show up," they'd say. "He doesn't love you."

The fork trembled in her hand as she angrily stabbed the hell out of the eggs. Leaving a puddle of yellow yolk where the plate had been before, she threw it at the wall. "I can't take it anymore!" said Keely as she ran up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door and thought maybe she should call it off. Keely looked at the clock. Two hours.

Phil heard the strange noise and immediately knew what it was. He put down his bowtie and pulled his wizard out of his pocket. The man communicating with him on the other side was very demanding and spoke in harsh terms.

"You better make damn sure," he said to Phil. Phil gave the man a determined look and replied, "Have I ever failed you before?" and that was the end of their conversation. Phil glanced at the clock. One hour to go.

The ceremonies were being held at Keely's Aunt Becca's mansion in Orange County, California. Keely stayed at her Aunt's house and Phil stayed in a near by hotel.

Keely stepped out of the back door and looked over the acres and acres of green grass. A beautiful day without a cloud in sight was the perfect day for a wedding. She stepped back inside to make her final adjustments and wait for Phil.

She looked out into the yard again and when she saw every chair filled she got the tightening in the stomach again, telling her she was nervous. That's when the voices started again.

Phil pulled up in the best limo money could buy. He gave the driver a nod and the driver replied the same. The familiar eyes were reassuring and Phil knew he would not be failed.

Phil stood at the alter making eyes at Keely, walking down the other end. She laughed at him, knowing he couldn't see with the veil over her face. Keely arrived at the alter, and just as her hand touched his, the lightening struck and rain began to pour.

The reception was held inside and it was the most beautiful party. Dancing, cake, presents, the whole nine yards. Their honeymoon was to be spent at a beach cabana, not more than 5 miles down the road. Phil left before Keely had because he said that a big surprise was planned.

Keely could only imagine what it was as the limo neared the cabana. She jumped out and bursted through the door and found a heart-shaped bed covered in roses. This was the happiest day of her life.

The sound of a gun cock broke the silence. Lloyd stood there in his limousine driver uniform pointing a pistol at her. As Keely turned to see who it was, she was bound and gagged by two cloaked dark figures. The shorter one removed her hood, revealing her true identity as Pim, as did the taller one, revealing herself as Barb.

Armed with a crow bar and a baseball bat, the two ladies began the process of slowly beating Keely to death. Then a finger snap was heard and they stopped hitting her.

A figure appeared out of the darkness. It was Phil. He looked at the clock. Deadline. Phil walked up to Keely and kneeled down next to her. He took the rag out of her mouth, kissed her lips softly, and snapped his fingers again.

Phil walked out the front door as Lloyd put the gun up to Keely's head. She opened her mouth to scream, but the sound was drowned out by a gunshot. Then Keely blacked out.

**REVIEW! You can flame, I don't care!**


	2. Hospital Palooza

**Hola Amigos y Amigas. I don't own these characters blah blah blah hope you like it !**

Chapter 2: Hospital Palooza

Pim walked briskly down the hallway of the hospital. She veered into a small storage closet on the left. Quickly, she dawned a nurse's outfit including a small hat with a red cross on it. Then, she filled a large syringe with a fluid form of arsenic.

Walking silently out back into the corridor, she pocketed the syringe and continued on to enter a room on the right. "Hello, Keel," she said to the figure lying silently on the bed. "We should've finished you off in the first place."

Pim fumbled through her pocket and retrieved the syringe, positioning the needlepoint almost into the IV entering Keely's arm. About to release the contents of the syringe into the IV, her cellular phone began to ring.

"Hello, Phil," she said answering the phone. "Hey, baby," replied the voice on the other line. "Did you find her?" "I'm looking at her right now," Pim said.

"How does she look?" "Helpless." "Good, now abort the mission." "What!" "You heard me! If she ever wakes up, we'll make sure to finish her off."

"You better be right about this." "Have I ever been wrong before, baby." "No, I guess you're right." "We'll meet up later. I love you, honey." "I love you, too, Phil."

**I'll update soon. Please review, even if you don't agree with it! It may seem deranged but it will all come together in the end trust me!**


End file.
